


【Cap Diamant】 Chap.4  I DESIRE YOUR BITTERNESS

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 你们心心念念的cd来了又开星辰，我真的没良心。





	【Cap Diamant】 Chap.4  I DESIRE YOUR BITTERNESS

**Author's Note:**

> 你们心心念念的cd来了
> 
> 又开星辰，我真的没良心。

【韩国 首尔】

 

金道英趁着朴志晟睡着才悄悄摸出房间。

自朴志晟逃过来一周，金道英觉得也要联系钟辰乐了。

那天酒会结束，朴志晟的体检报告也跟着出来，热乎热乎一张纸看得李泰容脸色铁青。

营养不良和睡眠不足另算，朴志晟逃的急，手腕扭了，身上也全是摔着的淤青，整个人全凭一口气吊着。

把他安置在李泰容书房的小隔间里住下，金道英本来想直接联络钟辰乐，那小鸡崽却不让，说着什么“辰乐会杀了我的”之类的话，死也不要金道英找人。

现在恢复的差不多了，总该让钟辰乐知道了吧。

说起来钟辰乐隔绝的太死，到现在别说朴志晟的事，罗渽民进医院他也不知道。

想想他最近的一次任务应该结束了，还剩几场音乐会，联系过去也不会有什么事。

找钟辰乐不是打电话，而是登游戏。

一个手机里全是文件，就摆着这么一个游戏，金道英自己都觉得见不得人。

但还是得用。

点开游戏界面，按照朴志晟做的隐藏窗口找到钟辰乐的账号，然后发了暗号过去。

接下来等就可以了。

半个小时后金道英的手机抖了一下。

暗号是对的。

【活动结束了吧？】

【嗯。】

【还有几场演奏？】

【一场。】

【演完就走，到时候机票发给你。】

【好。】

钟辰乐最好的一点就是乖，金道英这么想着。

从来不多问，做事儿严谨，虽然爱玩，但心里是成熟的，又机灵又懂事。

现在悉尼是早上11点左右，钟辰乐的最后一场演奏下午就会结束，定个傍晚的机票正好。

金道英还是清楚朴志晟在钟辰乐心里的分量的。

一周过去，中本悠太和文泰一还在意大利，大抵也算捷报连连，李泰容每次查岗都神色不错。

罗渽民也有好转，已经睁眼了，再修养些天就能取管子，和李泰容打了视频电话，哑着嗓子还能喊出一声“哥”。

李泰容心软的，按了挂断之后抹了把眼睛，鼻子堵着问金道英“渽民什么时候能下地”。

意大利那块儿有董思成，李泰容不必多挂念，倒是郑在玹一周了还没什么动静。

金道英坐在椅子上转来转去便拿起手机给郑在玹发消息。

【一周都没汇报，做什么呢。】

过了一会儿，金道英手机在那儿振。

郑在玹打视频过来了。

接起来是一个保镖拿着手机的视角，金道英瞄了一眼就不想看了。

“啊西，你赶紧给我处理掉先！好啊你，这种事做到一半都不清理干净就敢打给我，不知道我晕血啊！”

郑在玹在那头笑笑，脸上还挂着凶煞模样，看来是刚发过一通火。

金道英当然也不是真怕，抱怨了两下就继续对着镜头说话。

“有人动了你的货？”

郑在玹还站那儿擦手，一个绣了字的白手帕一点渍没有。

擦得跟真的似的。

“是啊，刚重新洗了一遍人。”

“地上那个呢。”

“墨西哥黑帮的卧底。”

金道英看着那血泊里的棕皮肤小个子，咂了咂嘴。

“真惨。”

郑在玹嗤笑一声，从下人手里拿过手机，脸一下子放大：“他还晓得躲呢，害得我一刀没中脑袋，磕卷了边儿。”

手一摆赶紧叫郑在玹打住，金道英脸皱成个包子：“别别别，我可不想听你的血腥故事。”

冤有头债有主，这躺地上的自然只是个铃，郑在玹拨响了，绳的那一头不可能一点消息没听到。

金道英脑子里突然灵光乍现。

“你话放出去了吗？”

“放了，怎么？”

“约了什么时候见面？”

“舞会。”

金道英赶紧划回电脑面前，噼里啪啦就是一阵敲。

“我给你发个东西你收好，到时候拿来当条件。”

“要干什么？”

金道英看了眼屏幕，眼神突然凶得郑在玹一凛。

“让他们断了意大利那边所有的A货，不管是给谁的，全给我断掉。”

郑在玹嘶了一声呲牙咧嘴：“哇，好大口啊哥，他们得挫了一整条资金链呢。”

金道英乜他，眼里浓稠的黑不见底：“这种事你做不到？”

郑在玹明了，点点头，转身去叫人把地上清理干净。

“下次再打过来，最好是一切都稳妥了。”

“好。”

得到肯定之后金道英就松了神色，郑在玹才重又跟他开玩笑。

“这几天跟泰容哥过的快活不？”

“快活？他三天都能不睡觉，我劝都要劝死。”

郑在玹找了张椅子坐下，把手机卡凹槽里，金道英就只能看见他下颌骨那一条线：“泰容哥你又不是不知道，靠光合作用都能开12个小时的会，谁阻止的了？”

“所以赶紧回来吧你，你折腾两下他就听话了。”

郑在玹低头看着金道英，不知道该摆出什么表情：

“就这么拱手让人了？”

金道英眉毛一扯：“让个屁。”

适可而止很重要，郑在玹不再满嘴跑火车，多叨叨了几句就让金道英挂掉电话。

“早点回来。”

“嗯。”

 

【中国 香港】

 

钱锟一个包菜还没切开，手机搁在台面上就嗡嗡响个不停。

是黄旭熙。

“哥。”

对面声音哑的厉害，钱锟给他吓一跳。

“怎么了旭熙？”

“……就打给你问候两声。”

黄旭熙可很少打电话，是个人都听得出来这大小孩在撒娇。

钱锟把围裙摘了，菜也撂那儿，亦步亦趋地往沙发上挪。

“还跟廷祐吵架那？”

“嗯。”

黄旭熙是钱锟看着长大的。

小的时候就整一个大眼睛娃娃，跟在他屁股后面“哥”“哥”的叫嚷，成天上蹿下跳，纵使钱锟再有耐心，也被他磨的所剩无几。

但乖的时候又很乖，抓着他的小拇指摇摇摆摆走，头发支棱乱翘，眼睛弯起来说什么都“嗯嗯”。

就这样跟着他直到上高中。

一开始见着班里的同学抽烟喝酒晚上泡吧黄旭熙还多有不适应，短信里跟钱锟抱怨他们太社会，不像学生。

后来也慢慢融入了这些，跟他父亲上饭局多了，本来生的就讨喜，嘴再功利些，整个人变得钱锟有点儿不敢认。

那时候钱锟已经开始忙组织里的事，和黄旭熙见的也少了。

再一次见面是他父亲托他去酒局把黄旭熙带回来，那头一次喝醉的小家伙，还没成年呢，歪歪扭扭地塞进副驾驶，侧过头靡靡蒙蒙，低声下气地喊了一声“哥”。

钱锟当时就知道，心里就清楚，他这辈子栽这孩子手里出不来了。

但他太胆战心惊，看着黄旭熙赤裸着上半身握着自己左手睡死在自己床上，也没敢多任何一个动作。

后来黄旭熙接了棒，边读大学边学着做生意，忙的全世界飞，喜欢上了金廷祐。

钱锟醋，不讲，一颗心埋死在了黄旭熙18岁喝醉的夜里。

但他也庆幸，黄旭熙武装着刀枪不入的铁腕面孔，只有到自己面前，才会丢得一干二净，变回以前那个小孩，除了狗狗似的撒娇埋怨，其他什么都抛到九霄云外。

连对金廷祐都不曾如此。

可惜一个个远隔重洋的语音，满怀期待的点开，等到的永远是满口的“廷祐”，好或坏，总是“廷祐”。

这一次也一样。

还什么都没吃的胃开始乱叫，钱锟的心也一样挤压着哭嚎，他不敢分神留意，先去哄着黄旭熙。

“既然喜欢，为什么不去道歉啊，嗯？”

黄旭熙那头在呼吸，钱锟心下了然，这家伙又在抽烟。

以前还讨厌的习惯，现在自己也养成了。

“哥，我可能不喜欢了。”

钱锟突然不知道语言为何物。

是这孩子第一次失恋啊，他这个做哥哥的，怎么可能不替他难受。

但却悄悄的，在内心的深处的最深处，埋着的那个坟里雀跃一下，觉得自己也许就有机会了呢。

也只是觉得。

他张着嘴，发不出声音。

那头黄旭熙又念念。

“廷祐太没有安全感了，老怀疑我，我好累啊。”

喉咙里堵着的隐形东西吞咽了半天，钱锟才慢慢憋出一个字。

“啊。”

“我明明说了无数遍喜欢他，他还觉得我什么都没表达过。前天在罗渽民的病床旁边他还哭了，我没什么感觉了。”

晚上总是人神智不清的时候，钱锟听他的话乱七八糟，自己脑子里也乱七八糟。

究竟要说什么呢，旭熙啊，你究竟要对我说什么？

“别难过了，下次当着面要互相说清楚啊，不能总是用不耐烦的话引爆你们之间的不和。知道吗？”

钱锟说完，觉得累得能直接睡过去。

仿佛从来没这么累过。

“哥真的觉得廷祐很好吗？”

钱锟心里发苦。

当然不，他哪有我对你万分之一的好啊。

“是啊，廷祐很温柔，是个心思细腻的孩子。”

黄旭熙那头又不说话，手指似乎在什么栏杆上敲了敲，应该是抖掉一截烟。

“哥，你会安慰我的吧？”

钱锟听他声音雾蒙蒙一片，知道这孩子要哭了。

哭什么啊，他才是要哭的那一个。

“是。”

黄旭熙在深呼吸，好像要一鼓作气完成什么。

钱锟等他开口。

他说：

“那你下来接我吧。”

钱锟愣了。

电话已经被挂掉，嘟嘟响了两下，从他手里滑到靠垫上。

钱锟爬起来往落地窗那儿冲，黄旭熙在底下站着，手还握着别墅外围的铁栅栏。

没看他，低头不知道在想什么。

钱锟扭头就下楼。

拖鞋也没换就踩上鹅卵石铺的小径，硌得他脚疼，他还拿来跑。

越近黄旭熙的身影越拉长，最后高个子的男孩儿看向他，大眼睛里的泪被路灯照得闪闪发亮。

滑稽可笑又叫他心里绞紧了疼。

钱锟没刹住，被黄旭熙一把揉进怀里，两个人膝盖都磕在矮矮的铁门上，痛却失真。

感觉到短袖的领口被泪水浸湿了，钱锟才反应过来抱住他，抬起手在那已经搂不住的背上拍一拍，被人圈的更紧。

“哥，我真的好累。”

钱锟失笑，努力把眼泪憋回去。

“回来了，别哭，昂。”

黄旭熙哭得却更凶。

在山上虫声窸窣的夜里站了好一会儿，黄旭熙才冷静了些，眼里还泪水打转，被钱锟拉着手带着行李走进住所。

刚刚下来的太急，一楼的灯也没开，钱锟松开了黄旭熙的手在黑暗里往墙上摸索，又被他执意重新拽住。

明明长这么大了已经不怕黑了，这家伙。

钱锟没戳穿他，心里笑一下，打开灯，然后让黄旭熙换鞋。

家里一直有一双灰色棉拖是黄旭熙专用的，他很少回来，钱锟依旧让保姆隔段时间就擦擦，摆在鞋柜里干干净净。

趁着黄旭熙脱鞋的功夫，钱锟把他的箱子拿起来准备搬到楼上，黄旭熙又一把拉住他。

手太用力，捏的他手腕生疼。

看到钱锟脸上闪了下不太舒适的表情，黄旭熙立刻把手撒开，挠了挠头发，一双眼睛红红的写着对不起。

“我自己搬，哥你不是腰不好嘛。”

钱锟妥协说行，站在他旁边等。

二人挪到楼上，黄旭熙看着自己长大的地方心情好了点，对着墙上的照片问东问西，谴责钱锟还不把它们拿掉。

“你在笑的照片就那么几张，我怎么可能叫人拿掉啊。”

黄旭熙咂咂嘴觉得也是，然后一眼看到流理台上的蔬菜。

“哥还没吃晚饭？”

钱锟手在背后绞了绞，点头。

“那我做给你吃吧，好不好？我在韩国学了好多。”

钱锟就知道他要这么说，也知道自己不可能忍心拒绝，就让他操刀了。

不过也就三年前，黄旭熙还是个锅铲都不知道怎么拿的家伙。

钱锟站在菜板旁边看黄旭熙解决掉那个开了一半的包菜，眼睛盯着就怕他下一秒给刀伤了，却不自觉变成了对着他的两只手细细描摹。

比自己的手还大了，到底是什么时候的事。

一点也没有察觉。

“哥也不问我为什么回来吗？”

黄旭熙把安静的空气击碎，钱锟被突然炸开的声音弄得一抖，才突觉失态。

摸了两下刘海掩饰过去，说不知道。

“回来拿点东西。”

钱锟笑了。

“你可以叫我寄给你啊，费那么大劲干什么。”

“还有，泰容哥叫我带你去韩国。”

“什么？”

黄旭熙不单单是赌气回家。

他回来是要带钱锟走。

得知黄旭熙要离开米兰回国，徐英浩在前一夜打电话给他，聊了近况之后开始转达李泰容的指令。

徐英浩跟黄旭熙说那个别墅他一个人住不得了。

钱锟在中国不安全。

最迟三天内离开。

钱锟刚想笑，看黄旭熙那个表情又没笑出来。

他在中国独善其身这么久，怎么可能自己住的地方不安全？

但命令就是命令，没有一个“不”字。

脑子里仔仔细细过了一遍最近所有的事情，钱锟自认没有疏漏，在黄旭熙开火炒菜的时候又在家里走了一圈，也不觉得有什么不妥，只好乖乖坐回沙发里看着黄旭熙忙来忙去。

反而看着他背影久了有些心里发酸，钱锟只好低头打开手机找事做。

前几天刚查出来朴志晟的事，那个文件还在桌面里存着，钱锟打开又浏览了一遍。

他和李泰容身上各有一个密码本，每次的情报传输除了反馈以外还会字里行间汇报自己的近况，钱锟只好奇李泰容到底是怎么看出来他不安全的。

重复看了几回，还是没有头绪。

黄旭熙端着盘子放在茶几上。

“哥，可以吃了。”

钱锟点点头，手机收起来，拿起筷子看了一圈，笑了。

“都是你爱吃的啊你这家伙。”

黄旭熙在他旁边坐下，挠了挠头嘟个嘴：“干嘛，明明是冰箱里有什么我用什么啦。”

钱锟没继续调侃，戳了两下桌面开始往嘴里送。

手艺可以。

“行啊你，都不错嘛。”

黄旭熙咧开嘴笑，突然伸出手到钱锟眼前：

“哥的手机能给我一下吗？”

钱锟给他唬着，硬是没反应过来，好一会儿才愣愣地拿起来把东西给他。

黄旭熙从口袋摸出来一个干扰器，把手机贴在上面抹了两下，然后还给他。

“好了。”

钱锟不明所以。

“泰容哥的意思是你的密码和他的对不上，有些地方语序混乱，他猜是你被人给换了频，那个文件是先到别人手里再转给他的，对方应该是不知道你话里有话，改了几个地方为了确认自己读过这个文件。”

钱锟眉毛皱起来，黄旭熙给他看干扰器上的红点：“泰容哥还真说对了。”

“最近是有人试着跟踪我，但那又不是一次两次了，都被手下人做掉了，也没肢体接触。”

黄旭熙眼尾挑了挑：“那有出去吃饭吗？”

钱锟寻思了一会儿，点头说有。

“有服务生靠近过你吗？”

钱锟仔细想了想觉得有可能，把酒店的名字报给了黄旭熙。

黄旭熙掏出手机把人派出去查。

“我的行李就别拆了，我们隔几天就走，哥你也开始收拾收拾吧，带多少都不是问题。”

“好。”

钱锟记忆力太好了，他的脑容量大到过目不忘，整个记忆体系就像一个巨大的图书馆，分门别类放的整整齐齐，想要什么随时找出来用。

把这几天过的日子连起来，从车开过的每一条路、行人、店铺、地面温度、时间、距离，完整的在脑海里拉开一道屏幕，像老旧的胶卷电影。

黄旭熙无法干涉进他的思考，干脆去书房办事，让手底下的人把事情尽快处理掉，然后百无聊赖地拨弄书柜上的大部头。

手机响的时候黄旭熙盯着烫金的古书脑袋一点一点，差点睡着。拿起来一看，是董思成的语音。

钱锟推门进来的一瞬，黄旭熙正好点开。

“旭熙，我把中本悠太睡了。”

 

【韩国 首尔】

 

吊的水里有促进睡眠的药，朴志晟一头睡到深夜，朦胧里有只软软的手握着他打了绷带的手腕，来回掂量，顺着他的手指勾勒。

温热的，还能在空气里隐约闻到一股奶味儿。

眼睛都还没睁开，嘴先动了动，哼哼道。

“辰乐…”

那只手一停，紧接着有个影子盖上来，一个真的带着奶香的吻留在他脸上。

“醒了啊，星星？”

朴志晟闭着眼咧开嘴笑了。

钟辰乐还真赶回来看他。

笑没一半儿呢，钟辰乐上去在他胸口就不轻不重给了一巴掌。

“干什么的你，我不在就瞎倒腾，受伤了好玩不？”

好凶。

朴志晟鼻子一酸就委屈极了，但也没有真哭的意思，只是手扑腾了两下，攥紧了钟辰乐的那只小爪子。

钟辰乐回握他。

“疼吗？”

“疼……”

“查出来谁干的没有？”

朴志晟鼻子动了动，费了点劲侧过头睁眼看他。

眼皮好重，可是早就睡饱了。

“不知道，道英哥还没告诉我。”

钟辰乐点点头，朴志晟看清了他身后的箱子。

“才下飞机？”

“嗯。”

“困吗？”

钟辰乐又点头又摇头，手指在朴志晟手背上乱动。

“我什么时候摘的针？”

钟辰乐看了看他手臂上的止血贴片，赶忙撕下来：“我到的时候就撤走了，啊啊，我真是……”

朴志晟笑他傻，然后扯一扯他的手：“进来吧。”

钟辰乐脱掉外套，朴志晟往里挪了点，给他腾了个位置。

刚钻进去朴志晟就整个人缠上来，也不管身上哪哪儿疼，立马就贴着热源拱过去然后埋在他颈窝深深吸一口气。

都快要半年没见面了。

朴志晟是很喜欢钟辰乐身上的味道的，甜而且香，从小闻到大，嗅着久了就一阵飘飘然，隔段时间闻到又会更加嗜喜，完全无法抗拒。

半年他沉浸在自己的小仓库里，周围全是电线和粉尘的味道，钟辰乐身上好香，真的不希望他再离开。

钟辰乐费了好大的劲才转过身去面对朴志晟，把他的脑袋往旁边扒拉。

贴的太近头发弄得脖子痒。

扒不开。

“志晟啊，消停点，跟磕嗨了似的什么呀——”

也不是不知道朴志晟这毛病，但他实在是抱的太紧，钟辰乐有些呼吸不上来了。

朴志晟真的吸毒似的大口爽完了，头一抬对着钟辰乐的脸整个人都神清气爽了不少。

看来是睡饱了。

钟辰乐红着耳朵对他笑：“行啊你，合着靠我就能恢复了。”

朴志晟的手还在他背上乱跑，一点儿不安分地摸来摸去：“是啊，辰乐最有用了。”

比他大一岁的男孩眯起眼，仔细打量他，然后手指捏一捏他的鼻尖儿：“志晟变了啊。”

朴志晟警觉地皱了皱眉头，手抬上来去握他的手腕，声音都绷紧了：“什么变了？”

钟辰乐小猫咪一样舔舔嘴唇。

“变好看了。”

朴志晟笑了。

“什么呀，辰乐你是在笑话我吗？”

“不是，真的不是。”

朴志晟看着钟辰乐认真的脸便也不逗他，拇指沿着钟辰乐柔软的脸颊磨蹭，轻声问：“悉尼好玩吗？”

钟辰乐脸颊皱出猫咪纹，歪着头反而去蹭朴志晟的手掌，掌心热热的，是习惯了多年的温度：

“什么问题啊，傻子星星，悉尼我都去多少次了，还问。”

朴志晟咧着嘴傻笑。

门突然咚咚敲了两声，金道英在门外轻轻喊“孩子们啊，睡了吗？”。

朴志晟和钟辰乐同时屏住气，像小时候装睡一样假正经地不回答。

李泰容的声音更远一点，也是轻轻的：

“睡了吗？”

“没应我，应该是睡了。”

“那别打扰了，走，楼下还有小休息室。”

“嗯。”

哥哥们的声音消失，朴志晟和钟辰乐同时傻乐起来，在被窝里哧哧偷笑，笑完了又陷入安静，朴志晟盯着钟辰乐的脸细细描摹。

半年里朴志晟也没少和钟辰乐通电话，无事的时候视频也常打，但长久没见到人，再频繁的电子通讯也比不上近在眼前的触碰。

钟辰乐和朴志晟相处太久了，他随意的一个眼神都能精确地得到解读。

钟辰乐小心地躲开还有淤青的肋骨，手搭在朴志晟肩上，顺着枕头的褶皱蹭过去，嘴唇半张着，互相认真地贴合。

他曾经在远隔重洋的视频电话里用指尖抵住嘴唇，然后去触碰摄像头，一个隔空的飞吻落在朴志晟的屏幕里，和澳大利亚季节颠倒的雪一样，绵软细腻却没有温度。

朴志晟等这体温等了六个月。

钟辰乐顺从地任由朴志晟撬开他的贝齿触碰舌尖，圆润的手指尖捏紧了手头的布料和身体，朴志晟的手顺着他的脊柱往上爬，宽大的手掌往里收拢，直到胸膛靠紧，最后一点缝隙变为零，吻到钟辰乐连呼吸都在发抖，也许是和心跳变为一个频率。

钟辰乐甚至说不出来为什么会喜欢上朴志晟。

他的脑子里混沌的想着他们从小到大所有的事，能记得的黄金回忆和不成串的只言片语，钟辰乐找不出什么时候自己坠入的爱河。

他选择加入NCT本身就是以身涉险，朴志晟跟着来了也可以说是兄弟义气，年纪小却有实力，能成为高层人员虽然安全系数高，但天灾人祸哪有从不发生的道理。罗渽民被人伤了，钟辰乐在机场被接到时听到朴志晟也被暗算的时候，心悬到了嗓子眼，就怕他也要躺上病床。

幸好，也只是幸好。

那一瞬间鲜衣怒马的少年心怀也感觉到了爱意来的足够真切。

朴志晟退开看见钟辰乐眼神飘忽，捏了一把他的脸，得到一声散漫地“嗯”。

“辰乐？”

那人的手指玩着他睡衣领口的扣缝，眉头锁着，眼神从很远的地方拉回来，看得不真切：

“幸好你人没事。”

朴志晟捉住他的手指凑过去亲吻：“我可聪明了哦，这点事不会再发生的。”

也知道两句安抚的话抚不平钟辰乐那皱起来的眉毛了，朴志晟调笑起来：

“我该怎么向辰乐证明我还好好的？嗯？”

钟辰乐明白朴志晟要开黄腔，不轻不重地拍了他一下，用嗔怪的语气训斥：“乱想什么，你这家伙。”

朴志晟却没有让这个话题就此过去的意思，手指从他的腰侧爬上肋骨，在他敏感的地方转圈儿，钟辰乐声音黏糊地哼了两下，眼里笑开了，两个人的腿在被子里你叠着我的我压着你的，眼神都成熟得深情。

钟辰乐是很大气的孩子，朴志晟心里一清二楚。

把一群青少年放一起的时候，钟辰乐尤为显眼。他身上有种气场，抓人眼球，压人一头，让人挪不开视线。尤其镇得住大场面。

朴志晟见过他这样，气势上从未输过，甚至足以让他心惊胆战。

但回到自己这儿，钟辰乐笑起来温柔得他心都要化了。

手揽着他的背往下轻抚，钟辰乐没拒绝，感受着朴志晟略高于常人的体温透过自己的衬衫，滚烫、舒服，心口那些累计的想法就被暂时抛开到一边，认真回应朴志晟依赖的眼睛。

“半年没做了，做吧，好不好？”

朴志晟总这样，平时在电脑上用代码叱咤风云，却一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事都要征求钟辰乐同意。

钟辰乐的手摸上他的胸口，空气沉沉的：

“随你，别累着。”

“不会。”

朴志晟实在是太想钟辰乐了，再次吻上去的时候就没了先前的温和，咬着他的嘴唇拉扯，舔着他的舌苔往上压，吮得钟辰乐嘴里发麻。手撩开他的衬衫钻进去摸了一通，然后利索地解他的扣子。

朴志晟总喜欢钟辰乐那种衣服半穿不脱的样子，他皮肤白，就算房间里昏黑的，也能看清楚漂亮流畅的身体线条，摸在手里的触感更不必说，他贪恋得很。

让他的衬衫就这么敞着，朴志晟往下去拉钟辰乐的运动裤，嘴里的亲吻没停，落在他的眼睑、耳垂、脸颊、下巴，钟辰乐发出梦呓一般的悦耳轻哼，身下的家伙隐隐抬头，朴志晟伸手握上去，他就奶猫一样“唔”了声。

他们做过不少次，相隔两地次数不频繁，但朴志晟照样用他超高的学习能力把一切技巧和“知识点”记得清清楚楚，连钟辰乐哪里敏感都烙在脑子里了。

指尖在钟辰乐的小腹上刮蹭，钟辰乐弓着背追逐朴志晟的嘴唇，把自己的身体交出去的同时强势地索吻，朴志晟特别喜欢他这种样子。

他把钟辰乐彻底弄硬了，才想起来身边既没有安全套也没有润滑剂，而且如果床上搞得一塌糊涂，明天肯定会被道英哥骂惨了。

“我去拿纸。”

“嗯...”

朴志晟直起身子食指一勾就把一包餐巾纸都抛到了被子上，钟辰乐坐起来亲了他一下，被握着脖颈更有力地亲了回去，朴志晟掀开被子，揪着钟辰乐的衣领放倒他，整个人拢了上去，嘱咐道：

“我们就轻轻地，别弄在被子上，道英哥会骂。”

“行。”钟辰乐笑弯了眉眼。

朴志晟吐了点口水在手心继续往下撸动钟辰乐的性器，钟辰乐抓着枕头细细呻吟，用来唱歌的嗓子喊得婉转动听，还一遍又一遍地唤着“星星”。

“舒服么？”

“舒服...舒服，嗯......”

“没有润滑剂，你忍着点，好吗？”

钟辰乐眯起眼睛用鼻尖蹭蹭他，软着声音应他，朴志晟才松开手，手摸着他的大腿，认真小心地往里试探。

钟辰乐做人本来就爽快，在喜欢的人面前就更放得开，朴志晟一点点揉进去，他觉得舒服了就哼两声，紧涩地地方朴志晟扩张慢，他也尽力配合，表情又沉迷又清醒，糅合在一起就是深情款款的注视，目的地是朴志晟专注的眼睛。

修长的手扣到钟辰乐敏感点的时候他仰着脖子，一声绕了两个弯，引得朴志晟更硬，再揉弄几下之后就抽了出来，甬道吸得他手指都泛白，他没说话，就慢慢顶上。

钟辰乐的小肉手挠了两下朴志晟的下巴，感觉到自己被逐渐撑满，腰扭了扭吞下整根，噘着嘴又索吻，朴志晟太过注意身下，没意识到，被钟辰乐掰着吻了，才回过神来对付他。

“唔...可以动了，嗯......”

“好。”

钟辰乐身体里熟悉的感觉裹紧了他，朴志晟放长自己的呼吸，然后开始慢着速度挺动，每一次操进去钟辰乐都轻轻呻吟，在黑暗里声音放大无数倍，朴志晟忍了半天最后还是用力掐着他的腰，一下下顶撞得迅速起来。

男孩粉白色的身体在黑夜里也好清楚，胸前的粉色引着朴志晟去亲吻，朴志晟真的凑近了吻上去，腹肌没停下用力，钟辰乐抓着他衣服的领口任他折磨，眼里眼泪都是漂亮的。

朴志晟对钟辰乐很有占有欲，却很少在性事里咬他的皮肤。最多只是亲吻，一个个吻痕散播开洒在钟辰乐太容易出现印记的身上，虔诚的不像一个恋人，而是亲吻天使的教徒。

两个人都不说话，空气里徒留朴志晟粗重的呼吸和钟辰乐甜软温柔的呻吟，钟辰乐快到的时候搂上朴志晟的脖子，汗湿的额头互相抵着，近到睫毛都要纠缠到一起，嘴里呻吟灌满了空气。

“嗯...星星，星星......”

“啊，嗯啊...唔......别，别太快......”

“Jisung...Jisung......”

钟辰乐射的时候朴志晟抵到他的最深处，被他身体脆弱警觉的反应夹得吸气，但还是没欺负他，抽了纸巾擦干净他身上的浊液，然后才自己退出来，当着钟辰乐的面撸了两下也射了出来。钟辰乐被近在眼前的动作飞红了脸，但又笑得很开心，朴志晟刚弄干净自己手里的东西，就被钟辰乐拽倒，重新钻进被子里。

性事过后的嗓音沙哑又温润，钟辰乐的手从朴志晟受伤的那个手腕往上推，探进他的指缝，最后十指相扣，放在了两人中间。

“我会在这里待很久。”

“嗯。”

“查出来是谁干的之后，回我家里住吧？”

“好。”

朴志晟又吻了一下钟辰乐的眼睛，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊：“睡吧。”

“那你呢？”

“我看着你。”

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
